1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable soap caddy assembly, and more particularly, a portable soap caddy assembly having an auxiliary receptacle which is conveniently mounted to the assembly and an attachment mechanism to releasably attach the assembly to a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various assemblies are known to carry toiletry and other consumable items. However, none of these devices have an auxiliary receptacle with a mounting assembly to movably mount the auxiliary receptacle to a main receptacle in order to move the auxiliary assembly to a first position in which a sidewall of the main receptacle closes the opening of the auxiliary receptacle and to move the auxiliary, receptacle to a second position in which the auxiliary opening is facing upwardly for access to the auxiliary receptacle. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,788 issued Nov. 14, 1961, to Garner, none of these containers are add-on or auxiliary containers. They are compartments disposed in a container. Further, since none of these compartments are auxiliary none, are movably mounted where an opening is closed against a sidewall in one position and opened upwardly in another. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,211 issued Sep. 18, 1962, to Hawk et al, there is no auxiliary receptacle movably mounted, where in one position its opening is closed against the sidewall of a main receptacle or in another position it is opened upwardly for access. This device is a singular container with a pivotally mounted lid.
Further, various assemblies are known to have multiple receptacles in which one receptacle closes another receptacle. This for example is true with a conventional thermos bottle. However, none of these types of assemblies have a means for holding one of the receptacles to the sidewall of the other receptacle orienting the openings upwardly.
Further, various assemblies are known for releasably attaching containers to a wall, however, none has a means for mounting such attaching devices between a wall mounting position and storage position where the attaching device is releasably secured to the sidewall of the container. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,211, issued Sep. 18, 1962, to Hawk et al, it does not have a mounting means which places the attaching device between a securing position to the wall and a storage position secured to the sidewall of the container. This device has a singular positioned attaching device. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,183, issued Mar. 4, 1975, to Frank, Jr., it does not have a mounting means which places the releasable attachment mechanism in a storage or non-usable position.